A Stupid Expression
by RedFlag
Summary: Cold hands, warm heart. Warm hands, Cold heart oneshot:SasuSak


**Disclaimer: Naruto: Not mine. **

**A Stupid Expression**

_**Past:**_

It was when she was twelve when her mother first spoke of an expression that never left her mind. An expression that was unlike any other she had heard before.

These "expressions" were heard throughout her life. So many of them cliché she almost chose to ignore them.

"_The early bird catches the worm"_ When she heard this one, she laughed. Not always true, not worth remembering.

Then there was _"A day late and a dollar short" _meaning too little, too late. This one caught her attention, but by next week, it was forgotten like the others.

It was when her mother, like so many times before, decided to use an expression to open up her mind to new things.

It was a cold winter day when Sakura was about six years old. Being a young child, Sakura would grasp her mother's hands at any chance possible. But this time, when a six-year-old Sakura took her mothers hand, she blabbed out that first thing that came to mind.

"Mom, why's your hand so cold?"

Logically, the most notable answer would be because simply, it was cold out. But Sakura's mother always had a different approach to things. So her mother answered with:

"Well, they always say; _Cold hands, warm heart. Warm hands, Cold heart." _

Simple definition to this Expression: Having cold hands good person.

Having warm hands bad person.

At the time, Sakura thought nothing of it. It was then when she was twelve that she remembered this saying that would not leave her mind.

_Cold hands, warm heart. Warm hands, Cold heart. _

She thought about it, over and over again. Could someone's heart really be measured by the heat of their hand? She herself always had cold hands and wondered why. Maybe because she was a good-hearted person? This is when Sakura's busy little mind decided to put it to test.

She ran out to all of her friends, and made an excuse to take their hands.

First on the list: _Naruto._

She had known Naruto for a while now, and knew the type of person he was. He a good heart, a _warm _heart. He was kind, although loud, and would always protect her no matter what. So according to this "expression" he should have cold hands.

So one day, she ran up to Naruto and simply told him:

"Naruto give me your hand."

"Why would you want to do that Sakura-Chan?" Naruto replied confused.

"Just let me see your hand and I'll tell you later." Sakura smiled.

"Well, okay!" he shouted as if this were some type of exciting game.

So Naruto placed his hand out and Sakura grabbed it. The results she got shocked her. Naruto's hands were cold, freezing cold. So far, the expression was right! But that's one test, and Sakura would not settle with this, it could just be a coincidence.

With this Sakura ran away leaving a confused Naruto to find her next test student.

"Sakura-Chan!!!! You didn't tell me why you were doing this!" Naruto shouted in the distance.

Sakura had no time to explain, she was on a mission. A mission to solve was this stupid expression that haunted her mind true?

Next victim: _Ino. _

_Cold hands, warm heart. Warm hands, Cold heart. _

She ran around Konoha looking for that blonde "friend" of hers when she spotted Ino in the market. Now Sakura had known Ino was rude and demanding but she was a good person. So for this expression to work again, Ino had to have cold hands to have a "warm" heart.

"Ino, Ino! Come here I need you to do something for me!" Sakura said as she approached her friend.

"Give me your hand!!" she continued without even letting Ino speak. Grabbing Ino's hand she sighed in frustration.

Once again, the** stupid **expression was right. Ino had cold hands! Meaning she had a warm heart.

"NO WAY! COLD HANDS!" Sakura shouted running off for the second time.

Ino stood their speechless. _What's gotten into that girl?_ She thought before going back to her business.

"_Okay. So far Naruto had cold hands; Ino had cold hands and even Kakashi_." She thought after visiting Kakashi at his apartment to test the expression. One final test would prove it all.

Final victim/test student: _Uchiha Sasuke. _

Now this expression was getting on her nerves, so one more test before she goes home and forgets about it. Not only would this test her theory, it would also determine if the "human ice block" had a heart. A _warm_ heart. If Sasuke had cold hands, it would make her believe that he had feelings, and a chance for him to actually love her.

So off to the forest she went, looking for the human ice block.

As she figured, he was in the forest training. Now she had to think of a way to get his hand to touch hers. It wasn't like the others where she could grab their hand and run off. No Sasuke was not like that and would demand explanations as he sends glares that could pierce your body.

So her plan was probably the lamest thing she could think of. **Fall.**

Yes, fall on the ground and hope he would help her up with his hand. And that's exactly what she did while walking by him.

She fell on the ground causing Sasuke to look in her direction. He rolled his eyes, walked over and glared at the girl on the ground.

"Heh, hey Sasuke! I'm really clumsy sorry!" She acted.

"Why are you here?" He asked simply.

"Uh, no matter, could you help me up?" Sakura asked innocently. Perfect. This was her opportunity. Would Sasuke have warm hands or cold hands? Here it comes.

_Cold hands, warm heart. Warm hands, Cold heart. _

For the second time, he rolled his eyes and reached out his hand to his annoying teammate.

Sakura grabbed it, and the results she got were quite disappointing. Funny, the human ice block had warm hands.

Her smile faded as she stood before waving to him and walking on.

Puzzled, Sasuke looked at her before returning to his training.

**That was 7 years ago. **

_**Present time:**_

Currently, things have changed. A now 19 year old Sakura was waking beside her _friend, _a 20 year old Sasuke.

After defeating his brother, Sasuke returned. Different in some ways, but very like his old twelve-year-old self.

He was quiet, but tolerable.

Sakura was loud, but tolerable.

Both of them now being able to be around each other without feelings or emotions attached. Well, that's half true.

Sakura still loved Sasuke. That would never change.

But Sasuke acted more towards her as a friend.

They walk together, they talk together. Sasuke can even admit to enjoying time with Sakura. _(That's a big step in Sakura's book.)_

One day, while on one of their walks, she fell. Tripping over nothing but her own two feet. Sasuke, giving into one of the habits he could not quit, rolled his eyes and extended his hand out to help her up.

Sakura reached up and grabbed his hand. What she felt brought her back to when she was twelve. To that **stupid** expression that she thought she forgot.

Sasuke Uchiha now had** COLD** hands.

_Cold hands, warm heart. Warm hands, Cold heart. _

_Cold hands, warm heart. Warm hands, Cold heart. _

**COLD HANDS, WARM HEART. WARM HANDS, COLD HEART!**

Sakura looked at him, shocked as ever. So he had **changed!** He had a warm heart! He had feelings! He loved her--- well she didn't know that for sure.

This not-so-stupid expression had brought her such happiness. She had hope, she would not give up.

Uchiha Sasuke would be hers.

Next expression to test: **_The way to a man's heart is through his stomach._**

(A/n: Done. Predictable? Probably. But at least I didn't have a cheesy ending. Sorry if more fluff was needed. Review please (no flames) Thank you.)


End file.
